The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Letitia Time Improved’.
‘Letitia Time Improved’, identified as 22082-0 originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom.
The female parent of the new variety is ‘Swell Time’, an unpatented variety and the male parent is the variety known as ‘Cool Time’ (U.S. Plant patent application Publication No. 2002/0129416 abandoned). The new variety ‘Letitia Time Improved’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.